Ebonheart Pact
The Ebonheart Pact is a major faction in the upcoming MMORPG, . The territory of the Ebonheart Pact stretched over the provinces of Skyrim, Morrowind and Black Marsh. Its capital was the city of Mournhold, located on the mainland of Morrowind, the homeland of the Dunmer, though the faction was led by a Nord known as Jorunn the Skald-King.Ebonheart Pact Guide Politically one of the most unstable yet militarily one of the most powerful alliances in Tamrielic history, the three cultures that composed the Ebonheart Pact shared a great distrust for each other, and only held respect and allegiance for one another because of their shared rivalry with Akaviri invaders.Ebonheart Pact Guide Background The Ebonheart Pact was a politically fragile but powerful military alliance between Skyrim, Morrowind and Black Marsh. It was formed in 2E 572, amidst the turmoil of the Second Akaviri Invasion. After the Sack of Windhelm and the death of Skyrim's royal family, the Akaviri began marching south towards Riften. In desperation and grief, Jorunn, now the high king and last remaining member of the royal family, approached the Greybeards for guidance. The Greybeards answered this plea, and called upon Wulfharth the Ash-King from Sovngarde for assistance. Inspired by Wulfharth, Jorunn's army of Nord warriors stood ready to confront the Akaviri invaders on their own terms.The Stories of Tamriel: Jorunn the Skald-King Recognizing the regrouped Nords as the primary threat to their expedition in Tamriel, the Akaviri opted to avoid a second confrontation and marched directly for Morrowind instead, gambling the Nords would ignore them once they moved beyond Skyrim's borders. Jorunn and his men however pursued the Akaviri across the Velothi Mountains and forcibly pushed them into Morrowind, catching the Akaviri army in a pincer attack between the Dunmer and the Argonians who joined the battle for reasons not yet unveiled by Bethesda. This victory over the Akaviri forces played a crucial role in the later forging of the Ebonheart Pact. Following the Akaviri defeat, the Nords, Dunmer and Argonians formed the Great Moot. The three cultures henceforth struck as a single army, ultimately repelling the entire invasion of the Akaviri slavemasters. In the era in which The Elder Scrolls Online takes place, the Ebonheart Pact controls the largest area out of Tamriel's landmass of the three factions.Alliances Leadership Despite the godlike power of the Dunmeri Tribunal, the faction was led by the High King of Skyrim. However, he did not rule absolutely. All governing decisions had to be brought up and discussed in the Great Moot to be approved. Jorunn the Skald-King was said to be humorous and inspiring, but also harbored an iron will. Despite the fact that the seat of power in Skyrim was the city of Windhelm, Jorunn spent most of his time in Mournhold where the rest of the Moot was represented.Ask Us Anything: Ebonheart Pact (Part 2) Members Nords The leading race of The Ebonheart Pact. They were known as the great conquerors. Nords once broke the power of the Ayleids, nearly drove the Altmer out of High Rock and ruled much of Morrowind before the arrival of the Dunmer. They believe themselves to be the destined rulers of Tamriel. Nords are amongst the fiercest warriors of the continent, facing their enemies with unmatched ferocity and courage. Dunmer Known for their application of diplomacy, subterfuge and strategic ability. The Dunmer have had a long history of defending against provincial invasions. This had made them a very paranoid collective, and their culture learned to embrace this mind-set. The Dunmer are led by the living gods of the Tribunal. Not all of the Dunmer agreed to set their differences aside with their old enemies, the Argonians, and House Telvanni was one such example. Argonians Famous for employing guerrilla style warfare, Argonians had suffered years of slavery at the hands of the Dunmer. This experience made them skilled in defending their borders from much larger forces. Argonians served as the scouts and skirmishers of the Pact. Gallery Ebonheart-Pact-Armor-Logo.jpg|The Ebonheart Pact's armor. Ebonheart.jpg|Ebonheart, Morrowind Eastmarch Wallp.jpeg|Eastmarch, Skyrim King Jorunn Wallp.jpeg|High King of Skyrim, King Jorunn Ebonheart Pact Wallp.jpeg|Soldiers of the Ebonheart Pact Appearances * References de:Ebenherz-Pakt ru:Эбонхартский Пакт pl:Pakt Ebonheart es:Pacto de Ebonheart ja:Ebonheart Pact Category:Online: Factions